


Nasty, Nasty

by Mary Shelley (cielois_is_my_life)



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Cum Inflation, Cum Play, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Difference, This Is Nasty And I Love It, Watersports, With the monster, both chapters are written almost identically besides the pee so you’re not missing anything, deep-throating, human urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielois_is_my_life/pseuds/Mary%20Shelley
Summary: So basically, it’s a threesome with Victor, Henry and the wretch. There’s two chapters, they’re both the same only the second one has added pee. Don’t worry, it’s not like you’re missing any of the story if you don’t read chapter 2!





	1. Just The Story (No Pee)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you clicked on this, huh? Well I’m glad someone is reading it, so enjoy!

He didn’t remember how he’d gotten into this situation, nor did he want to. Victor Frankenstein was currently being fucked in the ass by his monster and in the throat by his boyfriend, Henry Clerval. 

The wretch gripped his hips, slamming his cock (picked out by Victor himself, might I add. Why wouldn’t you give your creature a monster dick to match the rest of him?) hard into Victor, making him want to scream, which he would do if his boyfriend wasn’t fucking his face at the moment. 

Victor felt Henry’s cock hitting the back of his throat, drool and tears dripping off of his face. The feeling of getting fucked by both his own creation and Henry was a tad overwhelming to say the very least. The pace at which he was being fucked sent him forward, causing him to gag on Henry’s cock most of the time. 

He looked up at Henry through his eyelashes, “Ugh, god.” Henry groaned, craving even more of his throat as he held Victor’s head against his pelvis, forcing him to take the full length of his dick. Victor tried swallowing around him as best as he could, his throat squeezing around Henry’s dick. “Oh, f-fuck.” He choked out, fingers still curled in Victor’s hair. 

When he finally released his head, Victor took a giant breath of air and coughed. “I’m not opposed to deep-throating, but perhaps a warning next time?” He rasped out, giving his best grin at Henry. Hard to do when your prostate is being repeatedly slammed into by a thick dick, and you’re so extremely fucked out already. 

Henry moved to the side of his boyfriend and grabbed ahold of his cock, stroking it as he was being fucked into. Henry grabbed his own dick as well and moved both of his hands at the same time, relishing in the way Victor positively screams when he twists his wrist the way he likes it. Victor’s entire body convulses as he comes for the first time, dirtying the sheets beneath him. But the wretch keeps on fucking him, making him groan in overstimulation. 

Henry lets go of Victor’s dick and moves back to the front of him, still rubbing his own cock, so close to release. “Fuck, baby, stick your tongue out.” He groaned. Victor obeyed and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and staring directly at Henry. 

“Fuck yes.” He sighed, shooting ropes of sticky cum onto Victor’s face and tongue. Victor licked all he could from his own face and swallowed it but not before he stuck his tongue out again to show Henry how much come he had given him. 

The wretch placed a large palm on Victor’s upper back and pushed him down so his ass was in the air, face pushed against the blankets of his bed. It thrust into him a few more times before a final rough one, holding Victor still as it pumped lots of cum into him. 

Victor could feel it shooting deep within him, and the creature seemed far from stopping. It made slow thrusts into him, fucking it’s own cum deeper still. Victor could feel the weight of all of it filling him and he came again from that feeling alone. He placed a hand over his stomach, pushing on it lightly and feeling some of the monster’s cum ooze out and run down the inside of his thigh. 

Henry, now mostly recovered from his own orgasm, moved over to the bedside table to grab an object. The wretch pulled his huge cock out of Victor’s abused ass with an obscene pop, only to be replace with a silver plug which Henry had grabbed, stopping any of the large amount of cum from coming out. 

“Holy fuck.” Was all Victor could manage before passing out from exhaustion.


	2. The Same Thing (Now With Pee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same fic as the first chapter only with pee added to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow you’re reading the second chapter? I’m surprised and you deserve a round of applause! (I’m applauding right now, you just can’t hear me) Btw, I hope you read the entire book because there’s a joke I make that’s a definite spoiler. Enjoy!

He didn’t remember how he’d gotten into this situation, nor did he want to. Victor Frankenstein was currently being fucked in the ass by his monster and in the throat by his boyfriend, Henry Clerval. 

The wretch gripped his hips, slamming his cock (picked out by Victor himself, might I add. Why wouldn’t you give your creature a monster dick to match the rest of him?) hard into Victor, making him want to scream, which he would do if his boyfriend wasn’t fucking his face at the moment. 

Speaking of, Henry was in a little situation himself. He’d needed to piss for a long time now and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold on for much longer. Now that would be fine if his dick wasn’t in a person’s mouth, but alas, he never was so lucky. (Ha get it, because he died in the book.) 

Victor felt Henry’s cock hitting the back of his throat, drool and tears dripping off of his face. The feeling of getting fucked by both his own creation and Henry was a tad overwhelming to say the very least. The pace at which he was being fucked sent him forward, causing him to gag on Henry’s cock most of the time. 

He looked up at Henry through his eyelashes, “Ugh, god.” Henry groaned, not able to hold it any longer. He held Victor’s head against his pelvis as he pissed down his throat, his knees almost buckling from the feeling. 

Henry was expecting Victor to push him away or possibly vomit but to his surprise, Victor tried swallowing around him as best as he could, his throat squeezing around Henry’s dick. “Oh, f-fuck.” He choked out, fingers curled in Victor’s hair. 

When he finally released his head, Victor took a giant breath of air and coughed. “I’m not opposed, but perhaps a warning next time?” He rasped out, giving his best grin at Henry. Hard to do when your prostate is being repeatedly slammed into by a thick dick, and you’re so extremely fucked out already. 

Henry moved to the side of his boyfriend and grabbed ahold of his cock, stroking it as he was fucked into. Henry grabbed his own dick as well, he’d only pissed not came yet. He moved both of his hands at the same time, relishing in the way Victor absolutely screams when he twists his wrist the way he likes. Victor’s entire body convulses as he comes for the first time, dirtying the sheets beneath him. But the wretch keeps on fucking him, making him groan in overstimulation. 

Henry lets go of Victor’s dick and moves back to the front of him, still rubbing his own cock, so close to release. “Fuck, baby, stick your tongue out.” He groaned. Victor obeyed and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and staring at Henry. 

“Fuck yes.” He sighed, shooting ropes of sticky cum onto Victor’s face and tongue. Victor licked all he could from his own face and swallowed it but not before he stuck his tongue out again to show Henry how much come he had given him. 

The wretch placed a large palm on Victor’s upper back and pushed him down so his ass was in the air, face pushed against the blankets of his bed. It thrust into him a few more times before a final rough one, holding Victor still as it pissed into him. 

Victor could feel it shooting deep within him, and the creature seemed far from stopping. Victor could feel the weight of all of it filling him and he came again from that feeling alone. He placed a hand over his stomach, pushing on it lightly and feeling some of it squirt out and run down the inside of his thigh. 

To his surprise, the creature started to thrust into him at a quicker pace again. Apparently he wasn’t finished with him yet, thrusting his large cock into Victor’s ass once again. Henry, now mostly recovered from his own orgasm, moved over to the bedside table to grab an object which would be needed later. 

The creature fucked deep into Victor, burying his thick cock further into his ass than before. Victor could feel the monster’s piss sloshing around inside of him as he was thrust into. It gave a few last hard thrusts before pushing so far into Victor he thought he was going to break, before coming. 

Now since everything about his monster was bigger than normal, it made sense that the amount of piss it could hold was larger, as Victor had already found out, and it was the same with the amount of cum. The monster pumped tons of cum into his ass, making his belly even more large. 

It made slow thrusts into him, fucking its own cum even further into him, before it finally stopped. The wretch pulled his huge cock out of Victor’s abused ass with an obscene pop, only to be replace with a silver plug which Henry had grabbed, stopping any of the large amount of pee and cum from coming out. 

“Holy fuck.” Was all Victor could manage before passing out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you reached the end of this chapter too! You’re a champ!! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
